The Dangerous Voyage
by chibi kristi
Summary: Kaya and Trunks go in search of her father's murderer, but there are some dangerous and evil things that happen along the way.


I don't own DBZ, nor do I own the characters. However, I do own this story and I will have so much fun writing it.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Her blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight, the black and blue streaks flowing smoothly onto her shoulders. Her eyes were outlined in a dark, smoky color, radiating her silver pupils. Her father had always told her that she was special. Yet, she never understood exactly what he had meant. Kaya stepped carefully into the sunlight, breathing in the sweet, precious air. The musky smell of the dew on the morning grass gave some sort of pleasure to the chirping birds. Her footsteps echoed loudly through the wind; her boots hitting the hard cement sidewalk as she walked towards the mailbox. "Bills, bills, and more bills," she noted after pulling the lid open and thumbing through the envelopes. Nothing important about any of the envelopes, not a single thing. Her mother didn't bother to stay in contact with her anymore, especially after her father died. She tried to save him, but nothing had worked. She had stayed there with him, even in his last moments. Yet, her mother was the one who had decided to flee.  
  
Her father lay on the moist ground, clutching his side. The blood was seeping through his fingers. "Daddy! Hang on daddy!" she yelled to him as she ran through the explosions happening all around her. The fog grew heavier, and she could tell that her father didn't have much time. She had to get the water to him before it was too late. She crouched down next to the fallen warrior, holding the flask out for him to drink from. "Kaya. You." his breathing became very staggered and heavy. "You, must, go. Please." His voice sounded with pain, anger, and shame. "I'm sorry I didn't, do the things, that fathers.are supposed to do." He coughed, blood running down his chin and onto his shirt. His face contorted with fear. She never thought she'd see her own father dying, right before her very eyes. "Daddy, please don't leave me," she said, placing her hands on his, trying to stop the bleeding wound. The bullet had gone into his side and clean out his back. There was nothing she could do for him now, and she new it.  
  
As she walked back towards the front door, she held her hand up, moving it slightly to the side. The door opened seconds after she had done so, revealing the inside of her house. The furniture was exquisite, looking of utter mystery and darkness. A black sofa, black chairs, and dark blue carpeting that went along with the walls. Antiques were everywhere. Hanging on the wall, placed neatly on shelves. Paintings also hung from the walls. Very intimate paintings to say the least. She walked through the living room and into her bedroom, straight to the closet. "Hhmm," she moaned, looking through the closet, searching for what exactly she wanted. The black leather corset tank top that hung from a hanger, before plucking it off and laying it on the bed. She opened her dresser and pulled out the tight black shorts with which she wore black fishnet nylons and black, knee high combat boots. The ensemble was finished off with a black belt with a holster for her Broadsword. Also, holstered to her boots she had two little daggers, and to complete it all, she would have, on her back, a pack that carried everything she would need. Her favorite foods, and the all so famous, sensu beans, which she had acquired from a special friend. Stepping out of her room after changing, she walked into the kitchen to find some nourishment before leaving. "Spaghettio's, Ravioli, or Chicken and Dumplings," she said to herself while opening the cupboard doors. She pulled down a can of Ravioli and set it on the counter when her senses went into overload and visions burned behind her eyes. It was over as soon as it had come. All the same, she grabbed a knife from its home, whirling it around, slicing through thin air. A laugh sounded throughout the entire kitchen, coming from everywhere at once. It was horrific, and wonderful sounding. It was around her, it echoed inside her. It didn't stop until everything went black and she was falling. Her knees hot the floor and she fell backwards. Her head hit the floor behind her with dangerous force.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's the deal. I'll keep writing this story if I get a good amount of reviews. Please keep in mind that this is truelly my first fan fic I've ever written. So please, humor me. 


End file.
